


Broken Down Pharmacy

by screamingmoth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Song fic, everything in quotes is lyrics, the trio isn’t named but i was thinking of bdubs keralis and xisuma? idk, theres death, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: based off of medicines by the taxpayers. that song’s a bop please listen to it.
Relationships: Joe Hills & ZombieCleo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Broken Down Pharmacy

“we came across a pharmacy with the windows broken down, we pushed on through the broken glass and had ourselves a look around  
the medicines, the medicines  
that esculent macabre for the mouth  
We quickly filled our pockets with pills of every kind  
All sorts of shit like aspirin, that soon colonized our minds  
And then we died, and then we died”  
-  
The broken down building looked ghostly in the night, LED lights barely flickering through a shattered window. The group pushed through the window, since the door was boarded up.  
The shelves were stocked with bottles on bottles of pills. They were quick to steal, shoving rows of bottles haphazardly into bags and pockets. They needed it, it was a wonder this place hasn’t already been raided.  
It wasn’t long before groaning was heard, freezing the duo in place. They were surrounded by zombies. They couldn’t fight either, since they didn’t have any weapons. Pressed back to back, the two let the zombies attack, falling dead next to each other on the stained tile floors.  
—  
“But our rotting corpses lying there  
Soon began to leak  
And grow these lesions that all smelled  
Just like a rose  
And all the blood and guts inside us  
Germinated into timeless pages  
Stained with lines of lovely prose”  
—  
It took months for the pharmacy to be rediscovered, a new triad stepping in through the same broken window, avoiding the broken glass. They quickly took account for the missing bottles, heading through the aisles until one came across.. quite the sight. after calling over his teammates, they stood shocked for a moment.  
Two bodies, a man and a woman, laid next to each other on the tile. they were long gone, the woman had zombified, with orange hair fanned out beneath her. The man next to her had a blue t-shirt with an @ symbol on it.  
And then then the team noticed something.  
flowers bloomed from their bodies, all sorts of colours. They were beautiful roses. The bushes grew around them too, vines running through cracks in the tile. No one touched the bodies, letting the two decompose in peace. the flowers thrived, eventually taking over most of the pharmacy.


End file.
